Historias fambulasticas de Hanja
by UtaoNyan
Summary: Bueno Hanjamon es un streamer en twitch no es muy famoso pero es amigo mio y bueno ahi estan varias historias de todos tipo que he creado para su canal cada historia tienen diferente personaje que son la gente que lo ven a diarios . Espero que disfruten esas minis historias :3
1. El wendigo de Can Busquets

Esta semana estaba previsto ser una semana de miedo , Hanjamon tenía planeado jugar varios juegos de miedo para divertirse con sus viewers , algunos de ellos como Onyk y Uti se divertían mandándole cartas sustos , que al activarse pegaban unos gritos que asustaba al streamer . En honor a esa semana el chico decidió que sería divertido hacer un vídeo de investigación urbana , el lugar era una casa abandonada en medio de un bosque bastante lejos de la civilización .

Hanjamon había decidido que en esta aventura le acompañaría Syl un amigo suyo y que los llevaría hacia el lugar en coche , Nazcom que sería el cámara en la aventura , Demon que le parecía divertido ir , Uti que fue obligada a ir siendo atraída con brownies , Nikime que quiso ir por si algo pasaba ya que el era muy alto y finalmente Hecatia que decidió ir ya que le encantaba los lugares tétricos. Cabe resaltar que esos dos últimos habían llegado en moto al no quedar espacio en el coche de Syl.  
Al llegar al bosque todos estaba preparándose para andar en la difícil vegetación , el bosque era oscuro y silencioso al ser de noche , todo el lugar daba mala vibraciones.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la casa que debían investigar , desde fuera ya daba mucho miedo . La pintura se veía descolorida, apagada, sucia. Los arboles al rededor parecían querer salir corriendo si solamente fueran capaces de hacerlo . Pero están ahí, vecinos de ese monstruo con cortinas que un día fueron claras y cálidas, ahora solo se puede ver a través de sus agujeros. La puerta, de madera oscurecida, como una señal, una advertencia de que no debes entrar o nunca podría salir del lugar.  
Nazcom grababa toda la casa , Syl había encendido un cigarro para relajarse un poco , sabía que el interior de la casa podía llegar a ser peor que el exterior , Uti simplemente se negaba a entrar al lugar pero Demon le consolaba diciéndole que le daría mucho brownie por ser valiente , mientras Hecatia y Nikime observaban el lugar con algo de emoción . Al final Hanja habló :

\- Entramos ? - Preguntó Hanja a sus amigos

\- No queda mas remedio ¿No? Vamos a hacer eso rápido y nos vamos - Respondió con algo de miedo la única chica del grupo.

\- Que sosa eres - Le intentó hacer burla Nazcom , para relajar el ambiente .

\- Pues vamos , las damas primero ¿No?- Dijo Syl con burla

\- Los cojones .- Se quejó Uti escondiéndose detrás de Demon.

\- Como es mi vídeo entrare yo primero - Terminó por decir Hanjamon

Hanja empujó lentamente la puerta y se deslizó en el interior de la casa , los pensamiento de Syl eran cierto , si bien el exterior ya te cortaba el aliento , el interior era mil veces peor .

El lugar te hace tragar saliva , te sudanlas manos , quieres que tu corazón no lata tan fuerte para escuchar mejor de donde vienen esos ruidos, que te hacen sentir el peligro ¿ Eran de afuera ? ¿ De un animal ? ¿ Otra cosa ? .

Como cualquier lugar abandonado , puedes ver la abundancia de insectos , huéspedes de esos espantosos lugares , molestándote o posiblemente avisándote de que debes salir de ahí lo más rápidamente posible . El aire caliente y sofocante con un olor a algo en descomposición , se vuelve helado por momentos , un frío que podría cortarte los pulmones .

Los pocos muebles restante , eran antiguos y apunto de destruirse , lo demás eran cajas y cajones de maderas con intención de guardar cosas , pero estaban vacío , como si las personas que vivieron aquí no pudieron escapar del lugar .

\- Es peor de lo que imaginaba - Dijo Syl observando el lugar sorprendido.

\- Podemos irnos ? Siento escalofríos de estar aquí.- Añadió Nazcom grabando el lugar .

\- Opino lo mismo - Habló Uti que se sostenía fuertemente a Demon .

\- Me estas pellizcando - Se quejó Demon por el fuerte agarre de Uti.

\- Si recién llegamos Dijo un emocionado Hecatia.

\- Rawr- Simplemente dijo Nikime.

\- El gigante tiene miedo ? - Preguntó Syl burlándose de su amigo.

\- Callate puto enano - Respondió Nikime a punto de matar a su amigo , pero fue interrumpido por Hanja.

\- No , no podemos irnos aún , vamos a revisar las demás habitaciones - Explicó Hanja a los demás .

Sin ninguna queja empezaron a explorar , la primera habitación parecía ser una sala de estar en un estado deplorable , el suelo estaba lleno de periódicos , libros , polvo y escombros que seguramente eran de las paredes y techo que parecían caerse a pedazos . En la sala de estar había una estantería de madera muy antigua llena de libro , la madera del mueble ya estaba oscurecida por el paso del tiempo , los libros estaban algo desgastado , a algunos les faltaban hojas que yacían en el suelo , otros habían sido comido por insectos o ratones del lugar . Los otros muebles que residían en esa sala eran sillas de maderas caídas en el suelo o rotas , también había un sofá de tela , se notaba el paso del tiempo nada mas ver el color desteñido con manchas de humedad que tenia la tela .

Varios cuadros torcido adornaban las paredes , otros simplementes se encontraban el suelo llenando así la sala de vidrios , provocando que cada pisadas sonaran a cristales rompiéndose en mil cachitos .

\- Esos periódicos son del año 1983- Dijo Nikime mirando los periódicos del suelo .

\- Aquí hay uno de 1987- Añadió Demon al lado de Nikime .

\- Creen que los de esas fotos sean la familia que vivían aquí ? - Preguntó Uti a sus amigos .

\- Probablemente - Dijo Hanja - Ahora vamos a ver otra sala.-

\- Si , ya quiero irme a casa y jugar a algo - Sopló Nazcom ya cansado de estar aquí .

\- Irnos tan pronto ? - Se quejó Hecatia con gana de ver toda la casa .

El grupito fue a investigar otra sala ,se trataba de una cocina muy antigua , aun preservaba algunos utensilios muy oxidados , los muebles de esa sala también estaban rotos podridos por el tiempo y la humedad del lugar .

\- Hay que tener cuidado de no coger el tétanos con todos esos utensilios oxidados - Dijo Syl intentando no tocar nada

\- Si no, debemos ir inmediatamente a urgencia para la vacuna - Añadió Nikime queriendo salir de esa sala llena de posible bacterias .

\- Que asco ! - Medio gritó Uti - Algo me cayó encima .

\- será agua , o caca de murcielago - Dijo Demon alumbrando a Uti con una linterna.

\- No sé - Dijo Uti viendo como sus dedos se manchaba de un color rojo - ¿ Que es eso ? -

A partir de ese momento la chica entró en pánico al ver ese peculiar color recordando la sangre , lo peor fue cuando mas gotas le cayeron encima . Su respiración empezó a acelerarse , el miedo empezó a apoderarse de ella , sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que su cara tomaba un color rojo por el sofoco , sus pulsaciones también incrementaron a la vez que se volvía mas violenta debido al pánico que le estaba entrando .

\- Quiero salir de aquí ya ! - Ordenó Uti a sus amigos

Estos al ver a su amiga en ese estado salieron de la casa , al llegar afuera la chica se sintió un poco mejor , solo un poco ya que aun tenían pequeñas manchas de esas gotas de color roja en su camisa , además que las hojas de los arboles moviéndose con el viento no ayudaban.

\- Por favor quiero regresar a casa ya - Pidió Uti al borde de las lágrimas. - No se ni para que querían que yo fuera , sabiendo lo miedosa que soy -

\- Ya vámonos a casa - Dijo Nikime asqueado por lo que parecía ser sangre .

\- Puede ser pintura - Dijo Hanjamon intentando calmar a sus amigos .

\- Pintura o no , quiero irme de aquí - Volvió a decir Uti .

Cumpliendo los deseos de la chica , el grupo volvió para el coche , pero no todo sale como se puede esperar , todos miraban a los lados pues se sentían observado constatemente , pisadas y crujido de ramas hacían que mas de uno sobresaltaba del susto .  
Todos estaban nerviosos , con el pulso acelerado , deseando llegar al coche , pero algo horrible ocurrió , Nikime que lideraba el grupo pisó donde no debía , una trampa para oso se activó justo debajo de su pie provocándole un grito de dolor , los dientes afilado de la trampa habían atravesado la piel y musculos de su pierna llegando al hueso , la sangre no paraba de salir .  
Todos se quedaron en shock , Syl fue el que reaccionó primero e intentó ayudar a su amigo a liberar su pierna , Hanja y Demon se unieron en ayudarle , Uti estaba paralizada por el miedo de ver su amigo en estas condiciones , varias preguntas llegaron a su mente ¿ Quien puso eso aquí ?

Al poco tiempo y con mucha dificultad lograron sacar la pierna , la pierna no paraba de sangrar y tuvieron que hacerle un torniquete para intentar parar la hemorragia .

\- Debemos llevarlo ya al hospital - Dijo Hanja ayudando a Nikime a andar .

\- Duele joder ! Me cago en la puta ! - Gritó al borde de las lágrimas Nikime ahogando gritos de dolor .

\- Vamos para el coche - Dijo Demon - Nazcom deberas ir con Hecatia en la moto .

Otro gritó sonó , esta vez fue la voz de Uti que alertó a los demás , la pobre había recibido sangre en la cara , se sorprendió al ver como los demás estaban en shock , al mirar a su lado pudo ver como el cuerpo de Hecatía caía al suelo con una hacha clavada en la frente , el lanzamiento fue tan fuerte que la hacha había llegado a hundirle el cráneo de una manera bastante asquerosa , fue la sangre y cachos de cráneo lo que acabaron en la cara de Uti .

El grupo empezó a correr ,ayudando a Nikime en la huida y Demon arrastraba a Uti al estar ella aún en shock por la muerte de Hecatia , ahora estaban seguro de que los pasos que habían escuchado eran de alguien , alguien que estaba decidido a darles cazas .  
Empezaron a correr en medio del bosque , volviendo a la casa abandonada , decidieron esconderse en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso , las planchas del suelo crujieron por mas cuidadosos que intentaron ser , un horrible olor a putrefacción llegaron a ellos . Al principio intentaron aguantar , pero al cabo de un rato decidieron investigar la provenencia de tal olor .

\- Realmente apesta esta habitación - Se quejó Nikime a punto de vomitar del asco.

\- Juro que no me he tirado ningún pedo - Intentó hacer la gracia Demon.

\- No es divertido , Hecatia ha muerto delante de nuestros ojos y vosotros os quejáis del mal olor - Dijo de mal humor Syl .

\- La cámara estaquedándose sin baterías - Añadió Nazcom .

\- Llevas grabando todo lo que ha pasado ? - Preguntó Hanja .

\- Pues eso parece , podemos llevar eso a la policía - Contestó el cámara

\- Porque no fuimos para el coche - Dijo Uti temblando del miedo .

\- Porque el hacha venía de esa dirección - Dijo Demon - Aquí estamos más seguro -

\- No estaría tan seguro - Dijo Nikime ya pálido por la perdida de sangre - Saben el olor , proviene de debajo de estas sábanas -

Al mirar al fondo de la sala podían ver una pequeña montaña cubierto por una sabana , moscas volaban alrededor . Sin querer saber lo que se escondía debajo de la tela , siguieron descansando y pensando la forma de salir de aquí vivos .

Pero las desgracias nunca vienen solas , la puerta de la planta baja se abrió , se oyeron fuerte pisada y algo siendo arrastrado por el suelo , poco despues la escalera de madera crujió indicado que algo o alguien estaba subiendo . Poco faltó al grupo para esconderse en la habitación ,rezando para que sea lo que fuera se marchara para otra habitación , así tal vez tendrían una oportunidad de escapar.  
Desgraciadamente , la puerta de la habitación se abrió , Demon tapaba su boca y la de Uti , esta tenía lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos al ver a la monstruosidad que venía de entrar en la habitación , era una bestia bastante extraña con cuerpo de humano y cabeza de ciervo , pero ahí no acaba la cosa , su piel parecía estar en descomposición como si venía de salir de alguna tumba , sus ojos eran resplandeciente adaptado para tener una visión nocturna , lo que vendría a ser sus manos eran unas garras muy afiladas , su boca estaba adornada por unos afilados dientes amarillentos y una larga lengua salía de su boca dejando caer una especie de baba un poco pegajosa .

La bestia empezó a olfatear el aire , percibió un olor a sangre , seguramente la de Nikime , se acercó buscando en la habitación y ver si podía encontrar la fuente del olor . Todos tenían el corazón a mil , intentaban controlar sus respiraciones para no llamar la atención de aquel extraño ser .

Y la desgracia ocurrió cuando el encontró a Nikime , con pocas fuerzas para luchar , pero extrañamente la bestia no mató a Nikime . Ese acto sorprendió al hombre , el chico pensó que tal vez a esa bestia le gustaba cazar su presa , verla correr y luchar por su vida , por lo que tal vez no iba a matarle al ser una presa débil y con poca fuerzas para darle el espectáculo requerido para la bestia . Que equivocado estaba el pobre , la bestía fue de nuevo hacía la puerta y esta vez trajo consigo el cadaver de Hecatia , este aún se encontraba con el hacha hundida en su cráneo . Todo pasó tan rápido para Nikime , la bestía sacó el hacha del cráneo del muerto y empezó a dar fuertes golpe en la cabeza de Hecatía , la cabeza rodó hasta los pies de Nikime que quedó mareado por la visión horrible que le ofrecía la bestia .

\- Si vas a matarme hazlo ya joder - Susurró Nikime ante de vomitar .

Pero esta aun pensaba torturarlo más tiempo , se acercó a Nikime y se agachó a su nivel , con el hacha empezó a machacar la cabeza de Hecatia dejándola como una especie de puré con grumitos , trozos de dientes y huesos . Aquel bicho cogió con su garra aquella masa que creó con el hacha y la untó en la cara de Nikime , que vomitó al tener esa desagradable mezcla en la cara .  
Cuando parecía que la cosa no podía ir a peor , la bestia colocó la cabeza de Nikime en su boca y de un mordisco fuerte , aplastó la cabeza del chico acabando con su vida , mientras que el asesino disfrutaba de su aperitivo saboreando y masticando , en toda la habitación se podía oír el crujir de los huesos o dientes rompiéndose en la boca del monstruo .  
Los que estaba viendo la escena tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no seguir viendo mas de aquella tragedia .  
Fue entonces que la bestia recogió ambos cuerpo del suelo y levantó la tela blanca dejando ver una montaña de cuerpos , algunos en descomposición , pero todos tenían la misma condición , no llevaban cabeza .

Despues de un rato el asesino se fue por el mismo camino que vino , a cazar sus víctimas . Cuando no escucharon mas crujidos , el grupo salió de sus escondites , asustados y en shock por ver tan horrible creación de la naturaleza .

\- Esto es un Wendigo - Dijo Nazcom - Lo he visto en varios juegos de miedo -

\- Me da igual lo que sea - Lloraba Uti - Quiero irme a casa y acabar con esta pesadilla .

\- Opinamos lo mismo todo , pero tranquilízate - Habló Syl - Estar llorando y asustados no nos servirá de nada para escapar de esta cosa .

\- Bueno vámonos cagando leche de aquí - Dijo Demon

El grupo ya con dos miembros menos salió de la habitación , aun tenían el temor de encontrarse con el Wendigo , sentían como el corazón iba a estallar por culpa del miedo , aveces dejaban de respirar debido a la tensión , intentando oír cualquier ruido de que podía avisarles del ruido .

Con suerte pudieron salir de la casa y empezaron a correr nuevamente para el bosque , desgraciadamente el Wendigo era un experto cazador y estratega , era dueño del bosque y de la casa , era obvio que simple intrusos no iban a poder escapar tan fácilmente del lugar , y la desgracia cayó sobre Nazcom cuando el monstruo le saltó encima . Los demás miraron como la bestia se encontraba encima de su amigo que gritaba ayuda , pero poco podían hacer para salvarle y volvieron a correr intentando escapar . Mientras el bicho desgarraba el vientre de Nazcom con sus garras , abriéndolo y sacando los intestino para luego comerselos , mientras el pobre desgraciado gritaba de dolor y su boca se llenaba de sangre , hasta que al final murió ahogado en su propia sangre .

Mientras que el Wendigo se entretenía comiendo a Nazcom , los demás seguían corriendo pues faltaba poco para llegar al coche , pero otra desgracia ocurrió muy rápidamente y muy cerca del objetivo . Hanja se había parado en seco , así parando a sus amigos , que no entendían el porque se paraba ahora , cuando tenían una bestia atrás , un monstruo con sed de sangre .

\- Porque te paras - Pregunto nervioso Syl intentando empujar a su amigo .

Pero este al ser empujado cae al suelo muerto , su cabeza salió rodando unos pocos metros mas adelante , y fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que un hilo de pescar muy tendido mató a su amigo decapitandolo . El fino hilo transparente atado de un árbol a otro , fue visible por la sangre derramada por Hanjamon .

Pero no se podían parar ahora , aun sí se sentía asustado , triste y con ganas de llorar la muerte de sus amigos , no podían permitirse parar ahora , no ahora , tan cerca del coche . Demon agarró la mano de Uti y la estuvo arrastrando por el bosque , deseando llegar rápidamente a casa y una vez allí , informarían a la policía lo que presenciaron , luego podrían llorar la muerte de sus compañeros en la seguridad de sus casas .

\- No puedo más - Lloraba Uti al sentir como sus piernas dejaron de obedecerle y caía al suelo cansada - Para que seguimos corriendo si vamos a morir como los demás .-

\- Estamos cerca del coche - Dijo Syl viendo la carretera cerca de ellos - Os juro que llego al coche y me fumo 2 cigarros , venga sigamos -

\- Venga un esfuerzo más - Dijo Demon acercándose a Uti .

Mala suerte para Demon que sin darse cuenta y queriendo acercarse a la chica activó una trampa , un tronco de un árbol enganchado a una cuerda se precipitó hacia el , pasando por encima de la chica que no fue herida al estar sentada en el suelo . El tronco estaba llena de estacas bien afilada que con la gran velocidad de la caída , percutió a Demon , esté salio por los aire por la fuerza del golpe y cayó a unos cuatros metros mas adelante . Uti se acercó arrastrándose a el , Demon seguía vivo a duras penas , su cuerpo estaba agujerado por las estacas , la chica intentaba moverle llenándose a si misma de la sangre de el , lloraba y lloraba , gritaba el nombre de su amado que justo ante de cerrar los ojos para siempre le susurró :

\- Debes irte , recuerdas que te amo y siempre estaré contigo - Dijo Demon para luego cerrar sus ojos por siempre .

\- Vámonos Uti - Dijo Syl intentando separar la chica del cuerpo de Demon pero esta lo empujo de forma agresiva .

\- No ! No quiero ! - Gritaba y lloraba Uti .

Cuando el chico iba a llevarse arrastra a la chica , algo más pasó , la cuerda no aguantó más el peso del tronco y al ser vieja , se rompió , la gravedad hizo lo suyo haciendo que el tronco cayese sobre Uti y el cuerpo de Demon , el polvo se levantó haciendo que la visibilidad sea nula , además que la oscuridad de la noche no ayudaba mucho . Syl quiso esperar a ver si la chica estaba bien ,pero salió corriendo para el coche al ver la sangre llegar a sus pies , sin mirar atrás , sin parar a descansar , llegó a su coche .  
Rebuscó en sus bolsillo las llaves del coche , sus manos temblaban , estaba tan nervioso que sus actos eran torpe y eso le enojaba .  
\- Me cago en la puta - Dijo Syl enojado por hacer caer sus llaves al suelo .

Recogía sus llaves y esta vez pudo entrar en el coche , prendió el motor pero este no lograba arrancar , lo volvió a intentar una y otra vez , maldiciendo el no poder salir del lugar , fue entonces cuando un milagro ocurrió y el coche por fin aceptó arrancar , por fin algo salió bien esa noche .

A toda velocidad decidió irse del lugar , pero ahí estaba el , en medio de la carretera , esperando , Syl intentó esquivarlo , el impacte contra el Wendigo podría ser fatal , giró el volante hacia la izquierda , demasiado fuerte que se estampó contra un árbol cerca de la carretera , vio como el Wendigo se acercaba a el , hacha a la mano .

\- No me vas a tener hijo de puta - Dijo Syl encendiendo su cigarro y dando una calada - Si tengo que morir , no va a ser en tus manos .

El impacto contra el árbol , provocó que la gasolina del coche saliera , derramándose por la carretera , Syl prendió unas cerillas y las tiró en la gasolina . Poco tardó en crearse un incendió , tranquilamente y tomando calada de su cigarro , Syl esperaba su muerte , de mientras el Wendigo se quedaba al margen , esperando para poder llevarse a su víctima , pero al poco decidió marchase sin su presa , pues el fuego había llegado al coche , las llamas y el humo llamaría la atención de más personas que irán a apagar el fuego , no le era interesante ser visto ahora , además que el sol estaba a punto de aparecer y era hora de irse a dormir para el , así que lentamente fue de nuevo a la casa abandonada , donde todo había empezado .

A las pocas horas , el sonido de las sirenas de bombero apagando el fuego se hizo presente , se podía ver una pequeña cantidad de personas cerca del coche , una vez apagado sacaron el cadaver carbonizado de Syl .

\- Seguramente se desvió del carril y acabó así por intentar no atropellar un ciervo - Dijo uno de los bomberos .

\- Es una lastima , que esas cosas pasen - Dijo otro .

\- Ciervo... Fue culpa del Wendigo - Dijo una persona en pie acercándose temblorosa a los bomberos .

\- Señorita esta bien , esta cubierta de sangre - Dijo un policía acercándose para socorrer a la chica .

\- El los mató a todos , mis amigos , mi pareja ... de forma cruel - Dijo cayendo al suelo llevando sus manos a su cabeza -

\- Esta en shock , debemos llevarla al hospital para hacerle un chequeo - Dijo un bombero .

Así fue como con la ayuda de los bomberos , la joven logró salir del bosque , había perdido tanto por un estúpido vídeo . A los pocos la joven fue ingresada en un manicomio , supuestamente el accidente la había vuelto loca , ya que no se encontró ni la cámara , ni los cuerpos de sus amigos , ni la moto usada por Nikime y Hecatia . Era como si todo nunca hubiera existido , como si solo Syl y ella habían sufrido un accidente de coche , de hecho así lo dejaron escrito en el informe policial sobre ese terrible accidente , dando por desaparecido a los demás jóvenes , algunos pensaban que Uti que apareció llena de sangre de Demon había sido la culpable de todo esos asesinatos y que escondió los cuerpos .

Ella decidió crear un libro contando la historia de todo lo que había vivido en ese horrible bosque , esa espantosa casa y ese monstruo llamado Wendigo , que aparecía en sus pesadillas noche tras noches , haciéndole revivir todos esos malos recuerdos vividos .

Yo soy Uti , y esta es mi historia de como logré sobrevivir milagrosamente a este horrible ser que me arrebató mis amigos . Si aun no me creen todavía podéis buscar por internet la localización de esa casa , yo no os daré su localización , solo os diré que se llama Can Busquets y se encuentra en medio del espeso bosque cerca de Girona , siempre podéis buscar la cámara que ha presenciado algunos de los asesinatos o buscar habitación por habitación esa tela que cubre todo esos cadáveres , tal vez podéis encontrar el de Hanja o el de los demás , pero espero que no seáis tontos y arriesguen sus vidas para probar si soy o no una mentirosa , pues EL os estará esperando , con sus trampas y su hacha , y si aún así sobreviven deberán vivir como yo , teniendo pesadillas todas las noches y siendo tratada como una loca .


	2. Diferentes maneras de amar

En la vida existen varios tipos de amor , cada uno expresa su forma de amar de diferentes maneras , y yo os daré varios ejemplos de ellos .  
Empecemos con el amor obsesivo que siente Noah hacia Hanjamon , un amor bastante extraño y peligroso , el amor obsesivo puede llegar a herir las personas y aveces a la propia persona que siente ese tipo de amor , ahora os contare esa desagradable historia .

Noah era un joven que siempre veía el directo de Hanjamon , siempre soñó con conocer a su ídolo y por eso un día logró contratar un detective que le dio mucha información sobre la localización de Hanjamon , también sabía que Hanjamon secuestraba muchas lolis .  
Por ellos Noah decidió hacerse pasar por una tierna y linda loli llamada Neah , una vez que fue secuestrado por Hanjamon permaneció en el sótano por varios días ideando así un plan para deshacerse de las otras lolis . Pues la obsesión lleva a los celos y Neah se obsesionó tanto con Hanjamon que a las lolis que no se querían escapar las mataba con un potente veneno así tendría el amor y los "cuidados " de Hanjamon solo para el . Un día su obsesión llegó a tal extremos que cuando Hanjamon llegó con 5 lolis muy acarameladas no pudo evitar matar a las lolis y a Hanjamon , la policía encontró a Noah acostado sobre Hanjamon llorando y una sonrisa sádica diciendo que ahora era solo suyo , Noah murió en la cárcel varios meses mas tardes .

Esa era la historia del amor obsesivo que tuvo Noah , asi que niños no sean como Noah y no maten a las personas que amen por celos o obsesión . Ahora os contare el amor de rivalidad que hay entre Laisnu y Onyk , tal vez un amor puro y normal o eso creen .  
Laisnu y Onyk eran amigos y los mejores rivales , siempre competían el uno con el otros , una vez hicieron una competición de quien sería el que manda más loots en el día , también compitieron para saber que animal entre la rana y el tigre era mejor o más competiciones raras . Un día Laisnu y Onyk estaba solo en la habitación y compitieron en saber quien besaba mejor , de ahí surgió un amor entre los dos , aunque aveces compiten en saber quien aguanta más y creerme que no era la respiración Kappa .

Un amor competitivo es algo extraño pero es algo más normal de lo que viene a continuación , el amor más raro que nunca habéis visto es el amor que siente Syl hacia los explosivos .  
Syl es un chico muy bromista y nunca pierde la oportunidad de volar-se por los aires con un explosivo , eso empezó desde muy joven cuando llenó el servidor de minecraft de TNT y se volvió una adicción . Su amor adictivo es tan grande que una vez saltó en paracaídas y en vez de un paracaídas llevaba un chaleco lleno de C4 , cuando llegó cerca de la casa de Hanjamon explotó por los aires matando a Hanjamon . Extrañamente nadie nunca supo decir como es que Syl logra sobrevivir a tanto explosivo , hasta tuvo un hijo que sigue sus pasos y se llama Krillin .

Eso es todo por hoy , creo que os enseñe bastante tipo de amor que hay en el canal ¿ Cual tipo de amor hay entre demon y yo ? Pues creo que una mezcla , nuestro amor es adictivo y nada podrá separarnos , también es competitivo pues a veces peleamos en saber quien limpia los platos y mucha veces obsesivo cuando le pido a Demon que vaya a buscarme los brownies .  
Vaya cursilería vengo de escribir , eso no volverá a reproducirse , ahora si me disculpan tengo algo que añadir ante de que esta historia finalice y es **" El streamer se fue a cagar , volverá en 10 minuto a no ser que vaya a comprar papel de baño "** , ahora si :D Fin 3


	3. Cerdicienta

Erase una vez , en un lindo pueblo vivía una familia muy feliz , una hermosa madre , un gentil padre y una pequeña niña , la niña llamada Hanjamon había heredado la hermosura de su madre y la bondad de su padre . Pero la felicidad no duró mucho , la madre murió al tragarse la espina de un pescado , desde ese día el pescado es un alimento prohibido en la familia de Hanjamon .

El padre de Hanjamon se ausentaba cada vez mas en el trabajo dejando a la niña sola con sus sirvientes , la niña no se sentía del todo sola pues tenía como amigo un topo y un pez muy parecido a un tiburón . Un día su padre volvió con una mujer muy hermosa y 2 niñas que desgraciadamente no heredaron la belleza de su madre sino del lechero .

\- Mi niña , en mi viaje de negocio fui a un bar nocturno y conocí a esa agradable mujer - Dijo el padre a su hija - Se lo sola que te sientes en casa por eso pensé que podía ser tu nueva mama .

\- Por favor querida llámame madre de ahora en adelante - Dijo la mujer con una agradable sonrisa - Oh perdone mis modales me llamo Snugg3ms y esas son mis dos hermosas hijas .

\- Yo me llamo Pokdaw - Dijo una de las hermanas haciendo una reverencia .

\- Y yo soy Jose Sama - Dijo la otra hermana imitando a su otra hermana

\- Es un placer conocerlas - Dijo Hanjamon algo sorprendida por la llegada de las 3 mujeres - Yo soy Hanjamon .

\- Es mas guapa de lo que pensé - Dijo Pokdaw - Pero yo creo que soy mas guapa .

\- Has visto sus modales ? - Dijo Jose Sama viendo de arriba a abajo a Hanjamon - No es para nada elegante .

\- Oh niñas por favor no sean malas con su nueva hermana , lo siento querida - Dijo la mujer apretando las mejillas de Hanjamon clavando las uñas - Es una preciosidad .

Los nuevos miembros de la casa fueron a hospedarse sin perder tiempo , Hanjamon miró su padre se le veía muy feliz por lo que Hanjamon no podía decir que no le agradaba aquellas arpías que entraron en su hogar . La nueva madre de Hanjamon era una total maniática de las compras que si un vestido nuevo que si fiesta en casa en todo gastaba el dinero que el padre duramente ganaba trabajando , el padre viendo que la situación económica no mejoraba decidió marcharse a trabajar en un lugar mas lejano pero muy bien pagado , las dos hermanastras de Hanjamon pidieron vestidos y joyas al padre , la madrastra le pidió lencerías muy costosa y Hanjamon le pidió patatas de jamon ruffles .

El tiempo pasaba y ninguna noticias sobre el paradero del padre de Hanjamon llegaba , eso preocupaba a Hanjamon ya que el siempre mandaba cartas para tranquilizarla . Hanja para distraerse un poco hacia tareas domestica con los sirvientes para así no pensar mucho en el porque su padre no le mandaba carta . Desgraciadamente un día lluvioso , un hombre vino a traer la mala noticias a la familia , supuestamente una manada de lobos atacó al hombre en su viaje y como si de un cerdo se tratase lo degollaron sacándole las tripas , el mensajero solo dejó en mano de Hanjamon un paquete de patatas sabor jamon de la marca ruffles que la chique dejó guardada en su habitación .

Hanjamon no tuvo tiempo de estar triste pues su madrastra hecho a todos los sirvientes , mandó a Hanja a vivir en el sótano y la convirtió en la criada de ella y sus horribles hijas . Un día mandaron a hanjamon a alimentar a los cerdos y justo cuando estaba dando la comida Pokdaw empujó a la chica dentro del coral . Hanjamon cayó en el barro , tenía ganas de llorar al sentir las malvadas risas de sus hermanastras.

\- Vamos niñas no molesten a su sucia hermana así - Dijo Snugg3ms riéndose .

\- Oh mama se me ocurrió un nombre para ella - Dijo riendo como cerdo Jose sama .

\- Venga cuenta - Dijo las otras arpías aun riéndose de Hanjamon

\- Como esta en el corral de los cerdos y esta llena de barro , que tal Cerdicienta ! Jajaja - Rió Jose Sama .

\- Si de ahora en adelante se llamara Cerdicienta , como cerda que eres comeras los restos que te dejemos - Dijo la madrastra para volver adentro - vengan niñas si se quedan mas cerca de los cerdos empezaran a oler como ellos .

Cuando las tres arpías se fueron Cerdicienta salió corriendo por el bosque llegando a un río , miró su reflejó en el agua , su ropa , su poco cabello y su cara estaban lleno de barro ahora entendía porque de ahora en adelante sus hermanas y madre la llamarían cerdicienta . La chica empezó a limpiarse la cara y su cabello , su ropa debería lavarla en casa , ahí empezó a animarse diciendo que había gente en peor situación que ella .

Un día cuando Cerdicienta fue al pueblo a comprar alimentos para la cena , escucho a un guardia llamando la atención de todos los pueblerinos .

\- Atención , Atención - Dijo el guardia - Todas las mujeres nobles o campesinas han sido convocadas a participar en el baile organizado en honor al Príncipe Laisnu para buscarle una esposa .

Cerdicienta volvió a casa contándole la noticia a su agradable familia ( Notase el sarcasmo ) , aquello excitó a sus hermanas que empezaban a saltar de un lado a otro .

\- Que vestido debería elegir ?! - Preguntó Jose Sama

\- Que peinado se verá mejor en mi ?! - Preguntó ahora Pokdaw

\- El príncipe me elegira a mi ! - Gritó Jose Sama - Esta claro que soy la mas guapa

\- Que dice ! Me elegirá a mi ! - Gritó ahora Pokdaw - Yo soy mas buena que tu , mira mis tetas ! - Volvió a gritar pokdaw enseñando sus pechos a su hermanas y madres

\- Vamos vamos eso no es un comportamiento digno de una futura princesa - Dijo Snugg3ms - Si una de vosotras se convierte en la esposa del príncipe me hará rica .

\- Yo también puedo participar ? Nunca participe en un baile - Dijo Cerdicienta ilusionada por su primer baile

\- Claro , si tienes un vestido y acabas todas tus tareas - Dijo la madrastra con una sonrisa falsa .

Aunque aquella sonrisa era falsa , Hanjamon se creyó las palabras de su madrastra , empezó a trabajar duro en el diseño de su vestido usando uno que su madre usaba antiguamente , lograba adornarlo con la ayuda de su amigo el topo , el tiburoncito le traía algunas bonitas piedras que encontraba en el fondo del estanque para que Cerdicienta se hiciese un collar de piedra . Los días pasaron y el día del baile llegó , Cerdicienta se apresuraba en limpiar toda la casa y ayudar a sus hermanas para el gran baile .

\- Que vestido me pongo ?! - Preguntó Jose Sama

\- Yo creo que el verde va bien con el tono de tu piel - Dijo Cerdicienta .

\- Verde ? quieres que me veas como lechuga ? - Dijo Jose Sama

\- Bueno pues el amarillo - Volvió a decir Cerdicienta a su hermana .

\- Quieres que me veas como el maíz ? - Volvió a decir Jose Sama - Esta claro que no sabes de moda , voy a elegir el naranja con ese sombrero con plumas verdes.

\- Uy si me encanta ese hermana , mira el mio no es bonito ? - Preguntó la hermana con un vestido rojo con un sombrero con plumas verdes igual que su hermana .

\- Vamos a ir perfecta al baile - Dijo JoseSama ya vestida

Las dos hermanas bajaron a la sala posando para su madre que se quedaba maravillada por la belleza de sus hijas

\- Si no eligen una de ustedes es que este príncipe es ciego - Dijo la madre con un vestido sexy de muy puputa.

\- Espérenme - Dijo Cerdicienta bajando con un vestido rosita muy lindo pero no muy extravagante como sus hermanas .

\- Vaya es hermosa - Dijo Pokdaw asombrada

\- Demasiado - Gruñó con enojo la madrastra - Donde crees que vas así ?

\- Al baile con vosotras - Dijo Cerdicienta de forma alegre - No os gusta mi vestido , lo hice yo misma

\- Parece un poco ligero y mal elaborado , mira lo fácil que se rompe - Dijo Snugg3ms rompiendo el vestido de cerdicienta delante de sus hijas .

Las hermanastras imitaron a su madre y empezaron a arrancar piezas por piezas el vestido y accesorios que Cerdicienta llevaba encima . Al poco rato las tres mujeres se fueron en un coche al baile dejando sola a la chica medio desnuda , Cerdicienta se fue llorando al jardín donde se encontraba la tumba de sus padres .

\- Madre me dijiste de siempre ser bondadosa que nada malo pasa a la gente buena - Dijo Cerdicienta en llanto - No culpo a mi padre por meter a víboras en nuestra casa , pues el fue engañado por la falsa bondad de esas mujeres .

\- A veces la bondad atrae la maldad , y aveces hace falta maldad para hacer relucir la bondad - Dijo una señora vieja tosiendo .- Disculpe señorita tendría algo que darme de comer y beber ?

\- Claro señora , mis hermanas no dejaron comida pero tengo un poco de leche tibia y patatas sabor jamón que mis padre me regalo en su ultimo viaje .

\- porque no tomamos ese aperitivo juntas y me cuentas tus penas - Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a una mesa

Las dos mujeres charlaban de las desgracias ocurridas mientras comían las deliciosas patatas de sabor jamón .

\- Entonces si lo tengo entendido , querías ir al baile del príncipe - Preguntó aquella extraña mujer

\- Es así señora - Dijo Cerdicienta - Pero ya no tengo vestido y estoy algo sucia .

\- No pasa nada , aun estamos a tiempo de usar magia - Dijo la señora sacando una varita mágica de su manga .

\- Y quien dijo que es usted ? - Preguntó Cerdicienta .

\- Querida cerdicienta yo me llamo Neah y soy tu hada madrina - Dijo Neah ante de convertirse en una linda hada madrina - Ahora vamos a prepararte para el baile , primero necesitamos un vestido .

\- Si el mio esta en ruina - Dijo Cerdicienta

\- Salakadula chalchikomula bidibibadibu bu - Recitó la hada y pum un hermoso vestido rosa barbie ( O como los cerditos rosas ) con mucho brillos .

\- Oh es hermoso pero necesito un peinado bonito - Dijo Cerdicienta viendo su cabello lleno de piojos.

\- Uy si que ascaso - Dijo la hada madrina Neah - bidibibadibu bu

\- Oh ya no tengo piojos y mi cabello se ve brillante con un lindo peinado - Dijo felizmente Cerdicienta

\- Ahora necesitamos una carroza , vamos a usar ese ladrillo " bidibibadibu bu " - Dijo para convertir el ladrillo en una carroza de diamante .

\- Es bonito pero no tengo cochero ni caballos - Dijo Cerdicienta .

\- Eso es fácil - Dijo la hadita con una sonrisa de satisfacción . - bidibibadibu bu

La hada convirtió 4 cerdos en caballos de color rosas , al topo lo convirtió en el que iba conduciendo la carroza y al tiburoncito al que acompañaría y ayudaría a Cerdicienta a bajar o subirse a la carroza.

\- Ahora vete , que solo tienes hasta la media noche para divertirte y ligarte al príncipe - Dijo Neah empujando a cerdicienta a la carroza .- Espera que son esos zapatos podridos que me llevas ahora , debes llevar unos mas comodos y bonitos "bidibibadibu bu"

La hada convirtió los asquerosos zapatos con agujeros en unos zapatos deportivos de cristal , Cerdicienta abrazó a la hada para agradecerle y se subió a la carroza para irse al castillo del príncipe .

La chica no tardó mucho en llegar en el palacio del príncipe , pasó por todos los guardias que miraba asombrados a la hermosa chica , de mientras las hermanas se peleaban por bailar con el príncipe .

\- Yo seré la primera su majestad - Dijo Pokdaw pegando sus pechos al brazo del príncipe

\- Oh que vulgar que eres hermana , yo seré la primera - Dijo Jose Sama haciendo ojitos al príncipe

\- Que alguien me salve - pensó el príncipe Laisnu mirando a su padre que se reía de la situación

\- Mire Duque parece que esas dos mujeres no se despegan de mi hijo - Dijo el rey Onyk riéndose como una rana .

\- No se ría su majestad , esas dos mujeres son muy escalofriantes - Dijo el Duque Demon

\- Mira aquella parece una zanahoria y la otra un tomate con esos horrible vestidos - Dijo Onyk riéndose a carcajada

A lo poco Cerdicienta llegó al lugar y como un hechizo el príncipe posó sus ojos en ella como la mitad de los invitados , enseguida el príncipe fue a proponerle bailar , Cerdicienta al principio estaba algo nerviosa y pisó el pie del príncipe Laisnu , aún así el baile de ambos hipnotizaba a la gente que se apartaban para dejarlos bailar .

\- Madre quien es esa personas que baila con el príncipe - Preguntó Pokdaw

\- No tengo ni idea , pero me suena - Dijo Snugg3ms a sus hijas

\- Vaya parece que mi hijo por fin se enamoró de una joven y además es bastante guapa - Dijo el rey Onyk .

\- Si si si - Dijo el Duque observando - Mas que guapa es hermosa .

El tiempo pasaba volando cuando baila , el príncipe y cerdicienta empezaron a hablar , pero el reloj advirtió que ya mismo iban a ser las 12 de la noche . Cerdicienta se alejó del príncipe .

\- Debo irme - Dijo Cerdicienta al príncipe .

\- Porque ? justo cuando quería saber mas de ti - Preguntó el príncipe Laisnu

\- Mira , la magia se disipara en poco minutos , dejare caer un zapato de cristal y si tu de verdad me amas deberas buscarme hasta el fin del mundo - Dijo Cerdicienta dándole un zapatos e irse corriendo .

\- O decirme donde vives e iré a por ti - Dijo el príncipe Laisnu con inteligencia

\- Eso es demasiado fácil ! - Gritó la chica perdiéndose a lo lejos

\- Madre mía que ganas de complicarme la vida - Dijo el príncipe mirando el zapato de cristal .

La chica logró llegar a su casa ante de que la magia se desvaneciera , se encerró en su habitación recordando todo lo que pasó en el baile , olvidándose completamente que su amigo tiburoncito no pudo llegar a tiempo a su estanque y murió por no tener agua cerca .

Los siguientes días las hermanas intentaban burlarse de cerdicienta pero aquella se tomaba todo con gran alegría , como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte , pues la chica se había enamorado del príncipe a primera vista .

\- A ver me vas a decir que no preguntaste su nombre , ni su dirección a aquella chica ? - Preguntó el rey Onyk a su hijo .

\- No me lo dijo - Dijo Laisnu - pero olía bien como a patata sabor jamón y leche calentita además dejó este zapato de cristal .

\- Duque da la orden de que todas las mujeres deberán probar ese zapato de cristal , visto la talla no muchas chicas podrán meter su pie dentro . - Dijo el rey .

\- A sus ordenes - Dijo el duque corriendo a informar a todos

Los siguientes días se organizaba una gran busqueda para encontrar a la chica misteriosa que cautivó el corazón del príncipe , tardaron meses hasta llegar a la casa de de Cerdicienta que quedó encerrada en su sótano por su madre que poco días antes descubrió que ella era aquella chica misteriosa .

Cerdicienta no luchaba por salir , pues sabía que el bien siempre ganaba como una vez le dijo su madre . Las hermanas nerviosas estaban ansiosas por probarse aquel zapatito que podían convertirlas en princesas .

\- Yo me lo probare primero - Dijo Pokdaw intentando meter el pie pero no entraba - Vaya si me deja un momento iré a enfriar mi pie es que lo tengo un poco hinchado por el calor

\- Si claro - Dijo el Duque cansado .

\- Ahora lo probare yo - Dijo Jose Sama pero su pie no entraba tampoco

A lo poco volvió Pokdaw con una sonrisa fingida y sus ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado .

\- Se encuentra bien señorita ? - Preguntó el Duque Demon

\- Si es que el agua estaba muy fría - Dijo poniendose el zapato - Ven me queda perfectamente

\- Bueno ya tenemos a la novia - Dijo el duque .

Pero un guardia señaló la sangre que caía , el duque pudo observar que la joven había cortado sus dedos para que así podía entrar en el delicado zapato .

\- Señora usted obligó a sus hijas a cortarse el pie ? Saben que la traición es pena de muerte en el reino y usted intentó engañar a todos haciéndose pasar por aquella chica misteriosa - Dijo el duque serio . - Tienen a otra hija , doncella o sirvienta viviendo aquí ?

\- No - Dijo con rapidez la madre - Soy una madre viuda de 2 hijas , no tenemos dinero para tener una sirvienta

Cerdicienta empezaba a aburrirse de estar encerrada y empezó a cantar " Dame Jamón " , aquella horrible voz llegó a los oídos de los guardias que empezaron a registrar la casa de arriba a abajo hasta encontrar la propietaria de la voz .

\- Querida usted sera muy bonita pero no tenéis el talento para cantar - Dijo el duque Demon - Pruebe el zapato

\- No hace falta duque - Dijo Cerdicienta enseñando su otro pie con la otra zapatilla deportiva - Yo soy la que usted buscan .

\- Lleven a esa chica al reino ahorra ! Y ustedes por mentir serán condenada a ir al matadero - Dijo el Duque con enojo - Llévenselas !

Poco despues la boda de Cerdicienta y el príncipe Laisnu fue una de las mas recordada y hermosa que hubo en el reino , el rey estuvo muy feliz , tan feliz que le dio un infarto . Me gustaría decir que fueron felices y comieron perdices pero , no es del todo así .

A los años Cerdicienta tuvo un par de gemelo hermosos pero el amor a primera vista a veces no es del todo duradero y se puede acabar rápidamente , por lo que poco despues se divorciaron , Cerdicienta volvió a su hogar donde crió a sus dos hijos de la misma manera que sus padres la criaron a ella , aún así nunca le faltaron de nada a los niños pues el príncipe laisnu debía pasarle una pensión todos los meses . Además que uno de esos dos niños algún día será el próximo rey de ese gran reino , Cerdicienta aún sin el amor de una pareja vivió feliz por muchos años y tal vez algún día se enamore de otro hombre , cuando eso suceda esperemos que no sea uno que se quiera aprovechar de ella , como lo hizo su madrastra con su padre .

Moraleja : Conoce mejor con quien te vayas a casar que si te divorcia puede quitarte toda tus pertenencias y si no te divorcias te puede dejar en la ruina .


	4. El mejor chef de Iberilandia 2020

Hoy era un día importante para el mundo de la gastronomía , los mejores chefs de iberilandia se iban a enfrentar para ganar el cerdo de oro , este increíble evento que solo pasaba una vez al año era muy esperado por los espectadores de todo el mundo , hasta en el sótano de cierto streamer había una televisión para que las lolis esclavas sexuales pudiesen ver el torneo .

**\- Bienvenido una vez mas al torneo del mejor chef de iberilandia 2020 !** \- Exclamó el presentador Laisnu - **Este año los participante enseñaran sus mejores platos a nuestros 3 jueces .**

Al acabar la oración dos chicas y un chique entraron en la inmensa sala llena de hornos , neveras ect . Los jueces se sentaron en sus asientos previamente preparados por el personal de la emisión .

\- **En primer lugar tenemos a T0mirg ganador del año pasado ¿ Como se siente ser el juez este año ?** \- Preguntó Laisnu observando al juez .

\- **Me siento honrado de estar aquí junto a las dos juezas que me notaron el año pasado** \- Contestó al chico - **Aunque una de las dos me dio un punto meno .**

\- **Ya dije que le faltaba un toque a tu plato , y aun así ganaste no te queje** \- Habló una de la chica cruzándose de brazos .

\- **Jajaja UtiChan este año también esta con nosotros ¿ Como se siente al respecto ?** \- Preguntó una vez más Laisnu .

\- ** Me siento feliz pero espero que los platos sean bueno , no me pagan lo suficiente para probar platos de mierdas** \- Contestó UtiChan .

\- **Y usted Elielisita ¿ Que espera de los participantes ?** \- Preguntó a la otra jueza Laisnu .

\- **Estamos en una competición de alto nivel , espero que los platos de los participante se adapten a mis expetativas** \- Contestó felizmente Elielisita .

\- **Ahora presentaremos a los 5 participantes de este año ! En primer lugar tenemos a Hanjamon Serrano !** \- Gritó el presentador emocionado .

Al ratito entró una persona alta casi calva , saludó al presentador y a los jueces para colocarse frente a una de las 5 cocinas individual preparada .

\- **Preséntese adecuadamente señor Hanjamon ** \- Pidió amablemente Elielisita

-** Nos gustaría saber más de los participantes** \- Explicó UtiChan .

\- **Bueno me llamo Hanjamon Serrano tengo 23 años , tengo una esposa llamada Neah que me esta esperando en casa con mi harem de loli , dijo que tendría una sorpresa si ganase así que tengo que ganar** \- Dijo Hanjamon .

-** Me suena tu voz ¿ Acaso no eres Serri ? ¿ Ereh instagramer ?** \- Preguntó T0mirg .

\- **Ummm no ?** \- Contestó confundido Hanjamon

\- **Bueno el siguiente participante es Demon Way** \- Volvió a decir el presentador Laisnu no tan emocionado como ante .

Al poco entró una persona alta con cabello revuelto casi podía verse un nido de pájaro dentro , el chico se posicionó delante de su cocina .

\- **Creo que me enamore** \- Dijo uti sonrojada

\- **Deberías hacerte ver la miopía** \- Contestó T0mirg

\- **Preséntese** \- Dijo Elielisita intentando guardar la calma por lo que dijo su compañero .

-** Como digo el presentador me llamo Demon way tengo 28 años y es todo** \- Contestó el chico sin perder el tiempo .

\- **El siguiente participante es Syl Antro !** \- Volvió a decir el presentador Laisnu

Un chico bajito entró en la sala con un cigarro en mano , saludó amistosamente a Demon y Hanjamon para luego posicionarse en su cocina.

-** Sylantro jajajaj !** \- Se reía UtiChan a Carcajada .

\- **Oh mira una víbora** \- Exclamó el chico señalando a Uti .

\- **Podría presentarse ?** \- Pidió amablemente Elielisita .

\- **Me llamo Syl Antro tengo la misma edad que este nido de pájaro y me gusta fumar** \- Dijo para volver a fumar

\- **Bueno... El próximo participante es mi rival Onyk Croac** \- Dijo Laisnu con un tono de rivalidad .

Tras decir eso un chico con traje verde y una mascara de rana apareció , sin decir nada fue a su lugar .

\- **Puede presentarse ?** \- Preguntó amablemente Elielisita

\- **Vaya persona mas rara** \- Susurró Uti a T0mirg .

\- **Soy Onyk , mi edad es un misterios y soy el dios rana** \- Contestó Onyk .

-**El ultimo participante se llama Pokdaw Queteimporta !** \- Gritó Laisnu sin mucha emoción .

Tras la presentación un chico apareció , saludó a los jueces para finalmente ir a su sitio .

\- **Y bien preséntate como los demás** \- Habló Uti algo aburrida .

\- J**ejeje algo me dice que Uti ya esta con hambre** \- Dijo Elielisita a T0mirg

\- **Y yo , yo también quiero comer ya** . - Respondió T0mirg .

\- **Me llamo Pokdaw , mi edad no os importa al igual que todo los demás sobre mi** . - Habló de manera fría Pokdaw.

-** Bueno ya todos los participante han sido llamado , como bien sabéis todos los años se eligen un ingrediente base , y este año será igual** \- Habló Laisnu mirando a los concursantes .

-** Este año el ingrediente principal para vuestros platos será...** \- Habló misteriosamente Elielista intentando poner más emoción al asunto .

-** Carne !** \- Gritó T0mirg enseñando una pantalla con una imagen de un cerdo .

\- **No importa si es chuleta , costilla , patas , riñones , si proviene de pollo , vaca o cerdo mientras podamos sentir el sabor de la carne en el plato sera aceptado ** \- Explicó Uti .

\- **Tenéis 2 horas para acabar vuestros platos .** \- Añadió Elielisita .

\- **Ahora chefs a vuestros fogones y~ ... ¡ Empiecen a cocinar !** \- Gritó Laisnu emocionado .

Al comenzar la prueba y correr el tiempo , los participante empezaron a cocinar o buscar ingredientes para su tan esperado platos , aunque increíblemente algunos de ellos no se movieron de su sitio , más bien estaban tranquilos tomando café y hablando entre ellos .

\- **Vaya estáis muy relajado para estar en una final ¿ Puedo saber el porque ?** \- Preguntó Laisnu acercándose a los concursantes .

\- **Bueno es que mi plato lo tengo tan estudiado que no necesito tanto tiempo** \- Explicó Hanjamon con un aire de inteligencia suprema .

\- **Pff 2 horas es demasiado , se enfriara mi plato si empiezo ahora** \- Contestó Demon

\- **Lo mismo que esos dos parguela** \- Dijo Syl fumando .

\- **Bueno al menos sus compañeros si empezaron a realizar algunas tareas** \- Volvió a hablar Laisnu acercándose a Pokdaw -** Pokdaw podemos saber que piensa realizar ?**

\- **¿ Que te importa ?** \- Preguntó Pokdaw volviendo a sus tareas .

-** Va-vaya , bueno ¿ Y usted señor dios rana ?** \- Preguntó Laisnu .

-** Es un secreto** \- Contestó Onyk demasiado ocupado en su cocina .

Laisnu al ver el estado tan denso y poco hablador de los participantes decidió ir con los jueces para ver si podía sacar algo de ellos que podría interesar a la audiencia .

-** ¿ Como veis las cosas jueces ?** \- Preguntó Laisnu .

\- **Bueno solo veo dos concursante trabajando en su plato** \- Habló Uti observando los cocineros .

\- **Si , extrañamente los otros 3 están hablando y tomando café en vez de hacer su plato** \- Dijo Elielisita - **Espero y puedan sacar algo a tiempo .**

\- **Recuerdo que yo mucha veces estuve corto de tiempo** \- Recordó T0mirg al ver los participantes muy relajados .

El tiempo pasaba , los minutos del contador iban disminuyendos hasta que el presentador Laisnu gritó un _" Paren de cocinar "_ . Todos los chefs dejaron lo que estaban haciendo , extrañamente todos habían acabado de emplatar hasta los que empezaron con mucho retraso .

\- **Veo que todos lograsteis sacar un plato , ahora os llamaremos por turno y los jueces declarara el ganador al final** \- Explicó Laisnu mirando a los participantes - **El primer en ser evaluado es Demon.**

Demon se acercó lentamente hasta los jueces , ofreciendoles a cada uno un plato con un montón de fritura . Los jueces miraban el plato buscando alguna falla o otra cosa que no fuera solo fritura .

\- **Podrías explicarnos un poco que es esto ?** \- Preguntó Uti apuntando el plato - **Solo veo fritura.**

\- **Bueno , esto de aquí es pollo frito , esto es jamón frito y esto es huevo frito** \- Explicó Demon señalando cada cosa del plato .

\- **No veo verdura o algo ligero para acompañar , solo hay frituras** \- Dijo Elielisita mirando el plato .

\- **Si hay verdura** \- Añadió Demon para luego señalar una cosa frita - **Esto de aquí es zanahoria frita y esto de aquí es tomate frito .**

\- **¿ Porque no hiciste una ensalada de tomate y un poco de pollo frito ?** \- Preguntó T0Mirg perdido entre tanto fritos .

\- **Porque no me apetecía , pero podría haber hecho patatas fritas** \- Contestó Demon con una sonrisa .

\- **Bueno los jueces dicen mucho pero no han probado nada** \- Dijo Laisnu queriendo un poco de pollo frito .

Los jueces probaron un bocado de las frituras que el concursante realizó , sorprendiéndose por el rico sabor que tenían , bueno uno de los jueces no estaba disfrutando para nada del plato y era porque había probado un pimiento habanero frito .

\- **Pica pica pica ! me quema la lengua quiero leche leche !** \- Gritaba T0mirg

\- **Ah es verdad también había un habanero frito** \- Dijo nuevamente Demon .

\- **Fue una especie de ruleta rusa , tuvimos suerte Eli** \- Hablo Uti alegrándose de no haber comido el habanero .

\- **Puedes volver a tu sitio Demon** \- Dijo Laisnu - **Ahora probaran el plato de Onyk .**

El chico rana se acercó lentamente a los jueces y entregó un plato con una ensaladita de patatas y ranas fritas pero lo mas extraño del plato es que no solo eran ancas de ranas fritas , no , eran ranas muy gordas llenas de bultitos fritas .

\- **No hace falta preguntar supongo ...** \- Dijo con algo de asco Uti

\- **Yo no me siento bien** \- Contestó Elielisita al ver que un liquido salia de un bulto de la rana .

\- **¿ Eso es comestible ?** \- Preguntó T0mirg con asco

-** No se preocupen , estas ranas eran infieles** \- Contestó el dios rana - **Como se rebelaban a mi religión decidi sacrificarla .**

\- **Tenemos que probarlo ... Aunque no quiero** \- Volvió a hablar uti con más asco .

Los jueces se armaron de valor , Uti y Eli comieron una patita asombrándose del rico sabor , T0mirg no quiso imitar a sus compañeras y se comió la cabeza de la rana .

\- **Esta muy rico !** \- Gritaron las chicas a la vez

\- **Eso cruje mucho y creo que me comí un ojo** \- Dijo T0mirg .

\- **Lo mas delicioso son las piernas , pero me divertía ver como sufrían al ser fritas vivas** \- Habló de manera sádica el dios rana .

\- **Vaya que oscuro es ese Onyk , puede volver a su sitio** \- Dijo Laisnu para observar a Syl - **Ahora nos presentara su plato Syl .**

El chico se acercó con un cigarro en la boca y entregó a cada juez un Kebab envuelto en papel aluminio , los jueces quitaron el papel y miraron el magnifico plato .

\- **¿ Puedes decirnos porque decidiste realizar este plato ?** \- Preguntó Uti al chico explosivo .

\- **Bueno porque era el mas cercano del sitio y el mas barato , kebab mixto 3 con 50 amigo !** \- Explicó Syl .

-** Entonces tu no hiciste nada en este plato** \- Contestó a la explicación T0mirg .

\- **Claro que hice ¿ Quien crees que llamó y pagó esos kebab ?** \- Preguntó Syl dejando salir el humo de su cigarro .

\- **Igual esta muy bueno** \- Habló Eli quien ya había dado un bocado a su Kebab .

-** Es verdad !** \- Dijo sorprendida Uti al probar el kebab

\- **Ya pero no lo hizo el ! No podemos aceptar eso !** \- Grito T0mirg .

\- **Calla y come , solo pusimos una regla y era que fuera de carne** \- Contestó Uti obligando a T0mirg a comer

-** Es como lo dice Uti** . - Añadió Eli - **Solo pusimos esa regla , nunca dijimos que lo haga el o no** .

\- **Bueno puedes volver a tu sitio** \- Intentó calmar el ambiente en vano el presentador - **El siguiente participante será Hanjamon .**

El joven casi calvo se acercó con tres platos que puso delante de cada juez , era claro que los jueces estaban un poco decepcionados de lo que había en frente .

\- **Y bien sabemos que son patatas , pero ¿ Que las hacen especiales ?** \- Preguntó Uti viendo su plato lleno de patatas fritas .

\- **Son patatas sabor jamón , como lo pidieron son sabor carne** \- Contestó el chico orgulloso de su plato.

Los jueces probaron las patatas sin creer que las rodajas finas pudiesen saber a jamón , pero estos se sorprendieron al comprobar que contenían mucho sabor .

**\- ¿ Como hiciste eso ?** \- Preguntó emocionada Elielisita .

\- **Es muy fácil , fui a la tienda de al lado y compre una bolsa ruffles de patatas sabor jamón , la abri y las puse en los platos** \- Contestó el jamón .

\- ** ¡Otro que no hizo su plato a mano !** \- Hablo indignado T0mirg .

\- **Ya calmate T0mirg , es cierto que el nivel de este año es algo flojo** \- Contestó Uti a lo cual Eli solo movió la cabeza poniendose de acuerdo con Uti .

\- **Hanjamon vaya a su sitio y que pase el ultimo participante** \- Dijo Laisnu .

En eso Pokdaw se acerca a los jueces con tres cuencos lleno de una sopa con carne , los jueces pudieron notar el esfuerzo realizado por el chico y probaron enseguida el plato , sin preguntar ante de que se trataba .

\- **El sabor es extraño ¿ Puedes decirnos que es ?** \- Preguntó Elielisita asombrada por el sabor .

\- **No es de mi agrado la verdad** \- Se quejó Uti por el fuerte sabor .

-** A mi me gusta** \- Habló T0mirg acabando su sopa - **Por fin un plato casero con carne !**

\- ** La verdad quería dejar el misterio de este plato** \- Habló POkdaw - **Pero si tanto quereís saber os lo puedo decir .**

\- **Pues si , me gustaría saber que es lo que vengo de comer** \- Contestó Elielisita tomando agua para quitarse ese sabor fuerte .

-** Pues es** \- Dijo con mucho misterio - **¡ Sopa do macaco ! kakakakakakaka **

\- **Uma delicia !** \- Gritó t0mirg sirviéndose mas sopa .

Las chicas se retiraron a vomitar lo que acaban de comer , mientras T0mirg se volvía a servir su quinto plato de sopa cayendo con la cabeza del macaco que empezó a comer poco a poco .

\- **Ahora los jueces deberán decidir quien sera el ganador** \- Habló Laisnu un poco agobiado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó por fin , los jueces fueron a hablar entre ellos poniendose de acuerdo en cual seria el mejor plato de este año y casi se ponen de acuerdo .

\- **Participantes , los jueces han decididos ¡ Y el ganador de este año sera !** \- Habló misteriosamente Laisnu emocionado .

\- **Onyk !** \- Gritaron los tres jueces al mismo tiempo .

\- **Vaya eso no me lo esperaba , supongo que debería darle las gracias a esos infieles por tener buen sabor ** \- Habló el dios ranas .

Todos felicitaban con mucha alegría al chico rana , pues lo tenia merecido ya que su plato había sido el mas agradable para los jueces .

-** Ahora los jueces decidieron hacer un pequeño banquete para finalizar el programa** \- Volvió a decir Laisnu .

Los jueces aparecieron con unas bandejas llenas de comidas y aperiticos que dejaron con mucha hambre a varios espectadores , todos disfrutaban de la comida hasta que de un momento a otros todos los participante que disfrutaban salieron corriendo de la sala .

**\- ¿ Que pasó ?** \- Pregunto Laisnu a los jueces.

\- **Quien sabe** \- Habló Uti conteniendo la risa .

\- **¿Volviste a meter laxante en la comida ?** \- Preguntó Elielisita

\- **¡Me cago me cago me cago !** \- Gritaba T0mirg ante de salir corriendo .

\- **Yo lo avise , no me pagan lo suficiente para probar platos tan mediocre** \- Dijo Uti de forma burlona - **Es una pequeña venganza jajaja **

\- **Que chica más loca** \- Dijo Elie asustada .

\- **B-Bueno eso es todo por este año , un aplauso a los participantes y un fuerte aplauso a Onyk por ser el mejor chef de iberilandia 2020 ** \- Habló Laisnu despidiendo el programa .

Y así con muchos participantes atrapados en los baños evacuando sus cositas , el programa finalizó sin otros problemas .


	5. Hanjamon el heroe !

Era una hermosa noche en el reino Neptuniano , la luna roja como la sangre era testigo de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el castillo . La princesa Neah estaba arrodillada y orando en una especie de pentagrama dibujado en el suelo , algunos murmuros salían de sus labios dejando en claro que estaba realizando una invocación de alto nivel .

**\- Oh gran héroe venido de otro mundo , imploro tu ayuda para que hagas justicia** \- Murmuró la princesa .

Una luz empezó a aparecer en las manos de la princesa , Neah abrió los ojos para observar con alegría el gran éxito de su invocación. En el centro de aquel circulo mágico se podía apreciar un joven hombre, alto y con poco cabellos , el chico estaba confundido por la reciente situación .

\- **He logrado mi invocación** \- Dijo alegre la princesa con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos .

\- **¿ Donde coño estoy ? ¡ Si yo estaba en el baño !** \- Habló el chico muy confundido .

\- **Deje que lo explique joven Héroe** \- Contestó la princesa Neah . - **Usted se encuentra actualmente en el castillo del reino Neptuniano , mediante invocación lo trajimos aquí .**

\- **¿ Donde esta la cámara ? Muy buen chiste** \- Dijo el chico buscando posibles camaras.

\- **Podrá volver a su mundo despues de salvar a todas las mujeres secuestradas por el Rey demonio** \- Habló Neah .

\- **Aun no me lo creo ... Pero te seguiré el rollo .** \- Contestó el héroe .

\- **Oh siento mis modales , soy la princesa de este reino , puedes llamarme Neah** \- Habló felizmente la princesa .

\- **Mi nombre es Hanjamon , mentiría si dijese que es un placer conocerla** \- Contestó Hanjamon secamente .

\- **Bien , una vez hecha las presentaciones podemos empezar con tu elección de clase ** \- La princesa se acercó a una especie de altar donde habían cuatros estatuas , cada una tenia como un bol hecho de piedra con agua - **Aquí es donde deberas elegir tu clase .**

\- **¿ Porque no me das un arma y ya ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon observando las estatuas con sus cuencos de agua . -** Además ¿ que debo hacer aquí ? ¿ Rezar ? Eso no es lo mio .**

\- **Como puedes ver cada estatua es diferente , está la estatua de los arqueros , la estatua de los espadachines , la estatua de los magos y finalmente la estatua especial** . - Contestó la princesa .

\- **Vale ¿De que trata la clase especial ?** \- Volvió a preguntar el Héroe .

\- **Realmente es un misterio** \- Contestó la princesa -** Ningún héroe eligió aquella ruta aún , podrías ser el primero en la historia .**

\- **Es como un gacha , puede tocarte algo bueno o una mierda** \- Dijo el héroe acercándose a la estatua especial - **Que tengo que hacer ? **

\- **Ves aquella daga , córtate un poco para dejar caer unas gotas de tu sangre en el agua** \- Contestó la princesa entregándole la daga a Hanjamon - **Luego automáticamente tendrás la clase especial con tu armadura y arma .**

El joven héroe agarró la daga y se hizo un corte en la mano , las gotas de sangre empezaron a caer en el agua del cuenco de la estatua . El agua empezó a teñirse de rojo para enseguida empezar a brillar , tan deslumbrante fue esa luz que los presente tuvieron que cerrar los ojos . Para cuando lo volvieron a abrir Hanjamon llevaba una armadura de cuero y en su mano derecha un palo .

\- **¿ Esa es la armadura especial ? ¿ Mi arma es un palo ?** \- Preguntó el chico con un tic en el ojo .

\- **¡Oh! Que armadura tan maravillosa** \- Contestó con ironía la princesa Neah .

\- **¡ Esto es una mierda ! Ahora quiero ser espadachín** \- Habló Hanjamon indignado .

\- **Calma calma joven héroe , puede que empieces con un palo pero obteniendo nivel y matando monstruos puede obtener una arma más fuerte** \- Explicó la princesa para tranquilizar al chico - **Ahora ve y salva a las waifus secuestradas ! En tu inventario tiene todo lo necesario para guiarte en tu aventura .**

La aventura del héroe empezó al salir del castillo , en su camino a la guarida del rey demonio se encontró varios monstruos como cucarachas voladoras , topos invocadores de tiburones , arañas muy venenosas etc . Aquellos bichos no le daban muy buena armadura pero poco a poco fue mejorando su equipamiento hasta que llegó a una taberna .

\- **¡ Bienvenido a la tienda todo a 10 euros !** \- Gritó un de los dos vendedores .

\- **Bienvenido querido aventurero , me llamo Sun y soy un herrero puedo venderte armadura o arma dependiendo de tu clase** \- Contestó un hombre alto muy brillante llamado Sun

\- **Yo soy Hecatia experto en pociones de curación y mana** \- Dijo alegremente el otro hombre con apariencia de deidad.

\- **Me gustaría comprarle algunas pociones de mana y de cura** \- Habló Hanjamon mirando la pequeña tienda - **También me gustaría saber si tienen armadura y arma de la clase especial .**

Ambos hombres empezaron a reírse al oír hablar de la clase especial , con un poco de empatía y sin borrar la sonrisa miraron al joven .

\- **Disculpanos , es solo que nadie nunca ha usado esta clase ante , por lo que nunca hice una armadura para ello aunque tampoco sabría hacerlo** \- Contestó Sun secándose las lágrimas por haber reído tanto .

\- **Umm pero sabes he oído algo sobre un monstruo escondido en las afueras del pueblo** \- Contó Hecatia preparando el lote de pociones para Hanjamon - **Según leyendas se dice que es monstruo deja atrás una arma legendaria de tu clase , aunque solo son leyendas .**

-** Muchas gracias iré a investigar porque realmente mi armadura no es la adecuada para enfrentarme al rey demonio** \- Habló Hanjamon llevándose la pociones entregada por Hecatia previamente pagadas .

El joven se alejó del pueblo llegando a la zona descrita por Hecatia , no pudo ver más que campo de flores , el chico decidió hacer una pausa para comer un poco de topo a la braza con un poco de pan . El delicioso aroma del pan atrajo la atención de una pequeña paloma que se acercó al calvo que al ver la paloma lanzó una pequeña piedra para asustarla , viendo que la paloma insistía decidió lanzarle un ladrillo . De repente una larga barra de vida apareció encima de la paloma que se enfureció por el malvado gesto de Hanjamon .

\- **¡ No me jodas !** \- Gritó el joven al ver que el monstruo que buscaba era en realidad una paloma común .

La pelea fue muy intensa , la paloma usaba su ataque mas fuerte que era _" Caca en la calva "_ que restaba a su enemigo 20 de vida por ataque , ni que decir del ataque _"picotazos "_ que eran varios asaltos donde la paloma restaba 5 de vida . El joven Hanjamon descubrió que el ladrillo era muy efectivo contra la paloma que la mató casi enseguida .

Un cofre de oro cayó al suelo , el joven se apresuró en abrirlo descubriendo el arma legendaria .

\- **¿ Que coño es esto ?** \- Preguntó el joven al ver el arma, que consistía de una paleta de jamón ibérica -** La apariencia es una mierda pero esta arma es muy fuerte , la armadura también es un poco meh pero almeno servira .**

El chico se vistió con la nueva armadura de plumas de palomas bastante resistente a los ataques explosivos , además una suave capa de piel de mapache que reflejaba los ataques de vez en cuando .

Ya bien equipado el joven se dirigió al castillo del rey demonio , que se encontraba detrás de la montaña del pueblo , el héroe entró descubriendo el lúgubre lugar lleno de malvados monstruos .

\- **Esa paleta de jamón ibérica es bastante tocha** \- Dijo Hanjamon al matar los bichos de casi un golpe .

**\- Podría ser tocha pero no se compara a mis garras** \- Habló un desconocido con traje de tigre .

\- **No debería haber entrado aquí , seras tratado como esos infieles** \- Dijo otro con traje de Rana .

\- **Quienes sois ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon en posición de defensa .

\- **¡ Soy el gran Dios rana ! ¡ Onyk !** \- Contestó el de traje de rana .

\- **Y yo soy su compañero Laisnu** \- Hablo el de traje de tigre .

\- **¡ Y juntos somos el team furros !** \- Gritaron los dos extraños .

-** Ah bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir a derrotar a un demonio y no quiero perder el tiempo en un carnaval extraño** \- Dijo Hanjamon intentando irse .

\- **Creo que no lo entendiste** \- Habló Laisnu - **Nosotros somos los secuaces mandado por el rey demonio .**

\- **No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes así que hagamos esto rápido** \- Contestó Hanjamon preparándose para atacar con su paleta ibérica .

El team furros empezó a atacar primero , Laisnu se lanzó contra Hanjamon con sus garras cosas que el hombre cerdo lograba esquivar a duras penas . Por su lado , el dios rana había invocado una lluvia de rana , un montón de ranitas y sapos empezaron a caer encima de todos .

\- **¡ Te dije que ese ataque es inútil ! Además da mucho asco** \- Gritó Laisnu a su compañero.

\- **¡ No aparte tu vista garfield !** \- Dijo Hanjamon pegándole a Laisnu en la cara con su paleta .

\- **¡ Mierda !** \- Dijo Laisnu cayendo al suelo dolorido - **Cuento contigo... Dios rana...** \- Al terminar su frase Laisnu se desmayó .

\- **Ahora solo estamos tu y yo** \- Habló con orgullo Onyk- **Prepárate que mis aliados te atacaran ¡ Si no sois infieles atacar a ese Jamón !** \- Gritó señalando a Hanjamon .

Las ranas que ante estaban cayendo del cielo empezaron a saltar sobre Hanjamon restándole un poco de vida pero nada muy grave , Hanjamon se acercó rápidamente al Dios rana y le dio un fuerte golpe con la paleta que lo dejó en el suelo .

**\- Infieles...a.. la hoguera...**\- Susurró ante de caer al suelo .

\- **¿ Mandó otro ataque ?** \- Hanjamon inseguro miró a las ranas que poco ante estaban saltándole encima y restándole vida.

Sorprendentemente las ranas realizaron una gran fogata y poco a poco empezaron a saltar al fuego siguiendo las palabra de su venerado dios . Hanjamon decidió recoger las ranas tostadas dándose cuenta que el alimento restauraba un poco de vida .

\- **Lo que no te mata engorda** \- Dijo ante de comer aquellas ricas ranas bien jugosa .

Hanjamon empezó a andar por unos pasillos , los bichos de bajo nivel empezaban a escapar de el por el miedo , algo que el chico agradecía pues así no tendría que perder más tiempo , cuando de repente pisó una mina que le redujo la mitad de la vida .

\- **Oh vaya ha caído en nuestra trampa** \- Dijo un hombre con una vestimenta salida de Arabia .

\- **Soy el mas inteligente de los dos , ya te dije que eso iba a funcionar** \- Dijo el otro hombre un poco mas bajo vestido mas casual .

\- **No me digan ¿ Sois secuases del rey demonio ?** \- Preguntó o más bien afirmó Hanjamon .

\- **Es exacto , supimos que venciste al team furros , ahora te toca vencer el team explosivo** \- Dijo el hombre mas bajo .

\- **Ante que nada nos presentaremos yo soy Demon** \- Dijo el hombre medio árabe.

\- **Y yo Syl ...Pero creo que eso dentro de poco no te importara mucho** \- Contestó el hombre más bajo .

-** Si si , realmente no me importa mucho como os llamáis** \- Dijo Hanjamon poniendose en pose de ataque .

Rápidamente el team explosivo empezó a atacar , el primer en hacerlo fue Syl que lanzó una granada de humo para luego encender varios TNT que explotaron muy cerca de Hanjamon , cosa que le redujo un poco de vida .

\- **Nada mal** \- Habló Hanjamon comiendo unas cuantas ranas para recuperar salud .

\- **Ahora me toca a mi ! Dromedario con C4 en el pecho !** \- Gritó Demon invocando al animal que empezó a correr hacia Hanjamon .

\- **¡Que cojones es esto !** \- Dijo Hanjamon esquivando al dromedario que explotó cerca de el restándole vida .

\- **¡ Este es mi increíble poder !** \- Gritó Demon orgulloso de si mismo - **Toma Kibab tres con cincuenta amigo !**

El medio árabe lanzó el kebab explosivo , desgraciadamente hanjamon usó la paleta para rebotar-le el ataque eliminando así a Demon .

\- **Prepárate para mi enorme y poderoso ataque !** \- Dijo Syl poniendose en posición de ataque .

El hombre enano empezó a recitar un cántico mágico , unos extraños círculos mágicos rojos empezaron a aparecer .

\- **Más oscuro que el negro , más sombrío que la oscuridad , combínense con mi carmesí intenso . Llegó la hora de despertar , desciendan hasta estas fronteras y aparezcan como una distorsión intangible ¡ Dance , dancen , dancen ¡ Que una fuerza destructiva inunda mi torrente de poder , ¡ una fuerza destructiva sin igual! ¡ Envía toda la creación a su origen! ¡Sal de tu abismo! ¡ La humanidad no conoce otra técnica ofensiva más poderosa! ¡Ese es el ataque mágico supremo ! ¡Explosióoooooooooon!** \- Gritó Syl al lanzar el ataque más poderoso jamás existido .

Hanjamon miró con miedo el enorme ataque que se dirigía hacia el , tapó con sus brazos su cara esperando que eso le protegiera sabiendo que aquello era inútil , una enorme explosión se hizo presente destruyendo un poco el lugar que estaba protegido por la magia del rey demonio . Cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver a Hanjamon en la misma posición abriendo los ojos al no sentir ningún dolor .

\- **Puta capa de mapache..de mierda... ya no tengo maná** \- Dijo Syl cayendo al suelo por no tener maná

\- **Ni yo me lo creo ¡ Ni yo me lo creo !** \- Gritó Hanjamon al saber que la capa de mapache que obtuvo sirvió para bloquear el ataque .

Hanjamon siguió su camino comiendo algunas ranas para recuperar toda la salud que perdió en aquel combate explosivo , también aprovechó para tomar algunas poción de mana .

\- **¡Oye tu ! Como pudiste vencer al team explosivo tan fácilmente** \- Dijo una chica bajita

\- **Callate mujer eres muy ruidosa** \- Dijo un gigante .

\- **Pero yo tenia la esperanza de no tener que luchar** \- Hablo una vez mas la enana - **Yo soy Uti y el grandullón de aquí es Nikime somos el team odiomutuo ! **

\- **¿ Odio mutuo ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon curioso

\- **Si me pusieron con ella pero nos odiamos mutuamente , no hay manera de que podamos trabajar en equipo** \- Contestó Nikime suspirando - **Igualmente prepárate ambos somos fuerte .**

\- **Si prefieres puedes irte de vuelta con la princesa Neah y llorar hasta que te mande de vuelta a tu mundo ** \- Dijo Uti burlándose .

\- **O puedo luchar contra ustedes dos para matar a vuestro rey** \- Habló Hanjamon .

Los tres presente se pusieron en posición de ataque , el primero en atacar fue Nikime que empezó darle hachazos a Hanjamon que bloqueaba desesperadamente los ataques con su paleta ibérica .

\- **Aguanta Ogro feo que te voy a ayudar** \- Dijo Uti invocando un tsunami de agua - **Toma esto calvo !**

Tanto Nikime como Hanjamon fueron atacado por esa gran y devastadora ola , cuando el agua se disipó se pudo ver a los hombre en el suelo , Hanjamon fue el primero en levantarse .

\- **Blup!** \- Ese sonido salió de su boca cuando echó de esta una gran cantidad de agua -** Jure nunca tragar mas agua ...**

\- **¿¡Estas loca mujer ?!**\- Gritó Nikime enojado - **¿Estas intentando matar a tu compañero de equipo ? ¡Asesina!**

\- **Lo siento ... Es que no te he visto** \- Dijo como si nada Uti con una gran sonrisa.

\- **¡ Claramente me has visto víbora !** \- Gritó Nikime pegándole en la cabeza a la chica .

\- **Me perdonas ? Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que se ...** \- Empezó a decir la chica .

\- **¡ A fregar mujer !** \- Volvió a gritar Nikime lanzando su hacha enorme a la chica .

Uti al ver la hacha gigante ir contra ella se convirtió en gato y se marchó del lugar con mucho miedo .

\- **Vaya casi la matas** \- Habló Hanjamon volviéndose a poner en posición de ataque - **Me ahorraste el trabajo de luchar contra ella .**

\- **Me ahorre el trabajo de que ella te vaya curando a ti en vez de a mi o nos mate a los dos** \- Contestó con enojo Nikime .

La pelea volvió entre los dos hombres presente , ya sin ninguna interrupción pudieron combatir durante horas , lo que no esperaban es que el suelo que pisaban se fragilizó por culpa de tanto hachazos recibidos , por lo tanto en uno de los tantos ataques realizado por Nikime el suelo se quebró bajo sus pies y por el peso de la armadura el gigante empezó a caer al vacío .

-** Vaya si que fue una pelea bastante reñida pero la suerte estaba de mi lado** \- Hablo Hanjamon observando Nikime caer al vacío .

Tras ese intenso combate el jamón andante volvió a retomar su camino hasta la sala donde debía estar el rey demonio , pero lo único que se encontró fue un encadenado a una pared , el joven hombre liberó a aquel prisionero .

\- **Muchas gracias , me llamo Pokdaw** \- Hablo el joven prisionero - **Por ayudarme te daré 10 pociones de curación y 10 poción de maná .**

Tras eso el prisionero salio corriendo del castillo y Hanjamon pudo seguir su camino hasta la sala del trono donde se hospedaba el rey demonio .

\- **Que te trae aquí héroe ?** \- Preguntó un robot - **Pudiste vencer a mis secuaces pero como deberas imaginarte yo el gran Stay_Hydrated_Bot soy invencible .**

\- **¿ Porque tengo un mal presentimiento ?** \- Hanjamon observó los movimientos del bot de agua .

El combate mas esperado empezó , el bot del agua empezó a lanzar agua hirviendo Hacia Hanjamon y sus alrededores , el joven esquivaba el agua como podía intentando acercarse al bot .

El bot viendo lo cerca que estaba Hanjamon de el lanzó una bomba de agua que hizo retroceder a Hanjamon .

\- **No puedo acercarme para nada a el** \- Dijo Hanjamon observando al bot - **Tengo que usar la habilidad nueva que aprendí al subir de nivel .**

Hanjamon empezó realizar una invocación mágica por primera vez , y aun siendo su primera vez logró invocar al gato negro explosivo .

\- **¡ Isis usa autodestrucción ¡** \- Gritó Hanjamon dándole al gato la orden de atacar .

El gato miró a Hanjamon con la cara llena de polvo mágico blanco , al parecer Isis se había drogado con la caja de arena ante de ser invocado por el joven cerdo . Tambaleante el gato fue hacia el bot acuático y explotó en mil pedazo .

\- **Parece que ya esta , vencí al Rey demonio** \- Dijo Hanjamon feliz de haber derrotado al rey demonio .

El joven iba a ir al calabozo para liberar a todas las waifus y lolis pero justo ante de irse de la sala de trono una gata se sentó justo en frente de el para luego volver a su forma humana

\- **Nos vemos de nuevo héroe** \- Dijo Uti - **Venciste al gran rey demonio y vas a liberar a todas las lolis y waifus que el a encerrado para luego volver a tu mundo ¿ Verdad ?**

\- **Así es ¿ Me lo vas a impedir ?** \- Preguntó Hanjamon sacando su paleta ibérica .

\- **Para nada , solo venia a hacer un trato contigo , tu has ganado y puedes volver a tu mundo o ~** \- Habló con misterio la chica

\- **¿ O que ?** \- Dijo con impaciencia Hanjamon

\- **O puedes volverte el nuevo rey demonio de este castillo** \- Dijo felizmente la chica - **Todas esas waifus y lolis serán tuyas y si quieres podemos ir a por la princesa Neah .**

\- **Yo ser el nuevo rey demonio ? Pues no me disgusta la idea** \- Dijo Hanjamon pensando.

\- **Verdad ? Entonces cual es su nombre como rey demonio ?** \- Preguntó la chica

\- **Señor malvado doctor tocino !** \- Dijo Hanjamon sentándose en el trono .

\- **Ya escucharon chicos** \- Dijo la chica arrodillándose como respeto a su nuevo rey .

Los demás chicos con los que Hanjamon luchó se arrodillaron ante el al igual que lo hizo su compañera .  
Y ahí acabó la historia del Joven héroe Hanjamon , pero, la historia del rey demonio Señor malvado doctor tocino viene de empezar .


	6. Los juegos olimpicos

Los juegos olímpicos , unos juegos donde los países se pelean entre ellos en varios deportes de distintas categoria para asi ganar medallas y lucir sus mejores atletas , Cerdiville un pequeño país también logró entrar , seguramente gracias a las increíbles donaciones cof cof lolis cof cof entregadas .  
Lo peor de todo es que el entrenador Hanjamon sin ningún conocimiento en el mundo de los deportes eligió las personas que a el le parecían correctas , pero decidió elegir el método de piedra papel o tijeras para saber que atleta iba a ir en cada deportes .

La primera prueba era la de natación , y el participante de Cerdiville era nada mas y nada menos que el dios rana o también llamado Onyk .  
La verdad es que tuvo bastante suerte en el juego y pudo obtener un deporte en lo que el era bueno , que rana no sabe nadar despues de todo .  
Onyk se posicionó en su lugar esperando el disparo de salida , y cuando la carrera empezó el dios rana demostró una increíble capacidad y velocidad en su nado . Desgraciadamente , otro concursante era mucho mejor , con extrema facilidad un tiburón enorme logró adelantar a Onyk en menos de dos segundos y así obtuvo el primer lugar .

\- Vaya lo siento entrenador he fallado - Habló el dios rana decepcionado por el segundo lugar con una medalla de plata alrededor de su cuello .

\- No te preocupes , al menos hemos conseguido una medalla - Contestó el entrenador con un leve tono de enojo - Le toca a Uti vayamos a verla .

Rápidamente el entrenador fue a ver a Uti en el campo de tiro al arco , al igual que con los demás participante su prueba fue elegida al azar , cosa que no agradaba a la chica ya que no era su categoría favorita .

\- Señorita Uti le toca a usted - Dijo el arbitro

\- Si ya estoy lista para el desastre - Contestó la chica preparándose con el arco en mano y tensando la cuerda

Una vez preparada , la chica respiró tranquilizándose y soltó la cuerda haciendo que la flecha saliera disparada hacia su objetivo , desgraciadamente Uti era mas ciega que un topo del minecraft , y terminó apuntando a su entrenador , la flecha , por suerte de Hanjamon ,solo le rozó la oreja clavándose en la pared .

\- -¡Oye Uti ! Intentas matarme ! - Gritó el entrenador mas enojado que ante .

\- Pue si ... Um quería decir no ¡ Claro que no ! Como me podría atrever a hacer eso - Respondió Uti riéndose internamente .

\- La señorita Uti ha sido descalificada de la competencia - Dijo a su vez el arbitro .

Poco despues el entrenador fue a ver al competidor Laisnu , un competidor prometedor y favorito de varios espectadores , el chico había logrado obtener un deporte en lo que el era bueno , 100 metros liso .  
Confiado , Laisnu se posicionó a su lugar como los demás corredores , cuando el arbitro disparó todos salieron corriendo , Laisnu iba llegando a la meta feliz de ver que iba a ser el primero pero no se dio cuenta del agujero realizado por un misterioso topo , y cayó justo delante la meta quedando así en el ultimo lugar .

Al final Hanjamon fue a ver Sun esperando que este ganase la prueba sino tendría que despedirle como Mod de su canal de twitch . Para la alegría de Hanjamon , Sun ganó el juego de volley de playa iluminando a todos con su presencia , tan fuerte y brillante era Sun que los contrincantes quedaron cegados dejando así la victoria al chico sol .

Despues de tanta sensación , el hombre cerdo se dirigió a la cafetería con mucha hambre

\- Hola quiero la especialidad del chef- Dijo Hanjamon con hambre

\- Buena elección , el chef Pokdaw le servira su especialidad - Dijo la camarera con una sonrisa - Por cierto me llamo Neah ahí tienes mi numero guapo - Volvió a decir la chica ante de irse dejando a Hanja con el chef cocinero .

\- La especialidad del día joven es - Le sirve un plato de sopa con la cabeza de un mono muerto - Sopa du macaco uma delicia kakakakak !

\- Gracias - Dijo Hanjamon al chef ante de empezar a tomarse la sopa y comer la cabeza del mono chupando los huesos sin dejar rastro de carne sobre el animal -

Despues de comer la deliciosa comida , Hanjamon se dirigió a ver a Syl en su competencia de Karate , la verdad es que Hanjamon no tenia mucha confianza en su amigo pues Syl era algo enano para ganar esta competencia .  
Syl observaba su contrincante seriamente , ambos se saludaron dando comienzo a la pelea , al principio todo era muy cerrado y no se podía decir quien iba a ganar hasta que Syl hizo algo increíble .

\- Hadouken ! - Gritó Syl haciendo un combo y dejando K.O a su contrincante - Venir , venir a por mi , venir a daros de ostias conmigo hijos de putas .

Despues de ir a por la medalla de oro , Syl se acercó a su entrenador enseñándole con orgullo la medalla .

\- Te la doy si la xupas - Dijo riéndose Syl cosa que no agradó al Entrenador - Ahora es el turno de Demon ¿ No ?

\- Si pero iré directamente a ver a Tomirg , ya que Demon va a perder si o si , no sirve de nada ir a ver su derrota - Dijo Hanjamon marchándose a ver a Tomirg.

\- Pues yo si voy a ver como la caga - Contestó Syl yendo a ver a Demon .

Cuando Syl llegó pudo ver que era el turno de Demon , al chico le habia tocado el deporte de equitación , el iba montado en Chiniwini el mejor caballo homosexual de la montaña , pero para desgracia del animal , Demon nunca había montado ante y este salió volando al primer obstaculo .

\- Y el jinete Demon el Way ha sido descalificado , como suelen decir el caballo no hace al jinete ! - Gritó el presentador anunciando la descalificación de Demon.

\- Al meno fue divertido de ver como se estampó el parguela - Dijo Syl marchándose de ahí .

Por otro lado Hanjamon había ido a animar a Tomirg que hacia la prueba de Halterofilia , el chico con voz afeminada se acercó a la pesa que era mas grande que el y pesaba tal vez el triple de lo que el hacia , agarró la barra y empezó a hacer fuerza sin llegar a levantarla ni 1 centímetro .

\- Vaya parece que las apariencias no engañaban - Dijo el arbitro descalificando a Tomirg .

\- Lo siento Entrenador , no me castigue como a sus lolis - Habló Tomirg a su entrenador .

\- Bueno , espero que los dos últimos concursante de nuestro pequeño país nos den algunas medallas - Contestó Hanjamon ignorando a Tomirg y marchándose para ver a Nikime .

Nikime se presentaba para la prueba de la jabalina , el chico tenia una gran fuerza por lo que parecía que iba bien y así fue , lanzó con mucha fuerza la jabalina , pero esta en su camino terminó empalando a una paloma haciendo que la jabalina pierda fuerza .

\- Jajajaaja! Quien quiere pincho de paloma - Explotó de la risa Nikime viendo a la pobre paloma en el suelo atravesada por la jabalina

\- mmm paloma en pincho que rico - Dijo Hanjamon relamiéndose los labios pensando en que ya tenia cena para esta noche - Bueno al meno gane mi cena de esta noche , esperemos que Nekosmaster gane alguna medalla .

Y así fue como Hanjamon se dirigió a la ultima competencia , Nekosmaster se presentaba en la prueba de salto con pértiga , pero claro esta que despues de beber 6 botellas de 2 litros de pura cerveza el chico no es que corría en linea recta y terminó saltando encima del publico cayendo en las piernas de Hanjamon .

-Hola entrenador - Sonrió el chico muy borracho .

\- ¡ Me cago en ti Nekos ! ¿¡ Como se te ocurre ir borracho !? - Preguntó Hanjamon muy enojado .

\- Para añadir algo de emoción al asunto , si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a Wizu y Roses - Dijo intentando culpar a los demás .

Y así fue como acabaron los juegos , 2 medallas de oro y 1 de plata , pero que se le podía exigir a este pequeño país casi desconocido , donde el presidente y entrenador Hanjamon obligó a sus atletas a participar si no querían acabar en el calabozo siendo cruelmente torturados .

Aun así cuando volvieron al país todos fueron torturado por no haber ganados todas las pruebas ¿ Y los que ganaron algunas medallas ? También fueron torturados .


End file.
